


my soumate in another crowd

by klausgreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Soulmates, War, they cant kill their soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausgreeves/pseuds/klausgreeves
Summary: klaus is in warin this au you cant harm your soulmate physically that's how you know who it isit's pretty short





	my soumate in another crowd

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this isn't very long but enjoy

There’s gunshot everywhere. His friends are shouting but Klaus can't hear them. He turns around to see a man standing there holding his gun to Klaus's head. No one can see them. Klaus is sure he's going to die until he hears a noise from the man’s intercom 

“RETREAT! RETREAT!” 

The man hesitates then puts his gun down and runs back to his base.

The war is over. He is safe. Klaus lets out a sigh of relief and heads back to his base.

It's late at night so everyone goes to bed. Klaus sits down on his bed and rubs his face. He never found his soulmate. All his siblings did and they are happy. Klaus has been looking for soulmate his entire life, but no matter how many people he liked he was able to hurt them.  
See in this world when you met your real soulmate you couldn't physically hurt them. Before he went to war he would watch his brothers play around with their wives stabbing each other. Of course, they didn't die because they were soulmates. 

But Klaus never found his. All the men and women he met were able to be hurt physically by him. So Klaus went to war to get rid of the loneliness  
Klaus shook away his thoughts and laid in his bed to sleep.

He woke up to the sound of screaming and gunfire. He opened his eyes to see a soldier standing above him

“get up they came back” 

Klaus quickly got up and put on his uniform and took his gun.

He went outside.

After a few hours, he got tired but pushed through. He was firing into nowhere not knowing who he kills.  
Then he saw a man on the other side of the war. he recognized him as the man who tried to kill him the day before  
He was tall and handsome. He was shooting randomly just like Klaus was. Klaus saw him reloading his gun and ran towards him. He wanted to finally kill someone that he can actually see. To feel like he was being helpful in some way.  
They were both at the far end of the line. No one else was there.  
Klaus threw a knife at the man. Hearing the sound of the knife the man looked up in surprise and horror. Klaus looked slightly hesitant as the knife went through the air. But instead of killing or injuring the man the knife went through him like he was a ghost

It couldn't be.  
It was impossible 

The man looked up in surprise and shot Klaus three times in the chest. 

But nothing happened.  
They both knew what it meant, but neither of them could believe it.  
Klaus dropped his gun and so did the man. 

 

The man laughed  
It was the most amazing laugh Klaus has ever heard in his life it felt contagious and Klaus laughed too  
They approached each other.

“I'm Dave”

“I'm Klaus” 

Klaus couldn't believe what he saw  
Dave was the most handsome man has ever seen.  
“Weird way to meet your soulmate huh?” dave said chuckling  
“Sure is” said Klaus 

They both came closer only an inch apart.  
Dave kissed him fast and hard. Klaus cupped his face and kissed back.

Dave put his hands on Klaus's waist and pushed them closer.  
All the sounds of gunshot and explosions faded away and  
It was only them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it leave a comment if you want and like it or comment if you want longer/more chapters :)


End file.
